We request funding for a molecular graphics facility which includes an Evans & Sutherland 340 computer graphics system, a Terabit 3-dimensional viewing system, a Versatec plotter, a microVAX II host computer, a software license for MOGLI, and one-third salary for one year for a computer specialist. There is a pressing need among University of Minnesota biochemists and chemists for a molecular graphics facility that can support graphics of macromolecules, especially proteins and nucleic acids. We have a high concentration of well-funded researchers of national and international reputation whose well established projects now require, or soon will require, the availability of molecular graphics. There is no macromolecular crystallographer at the University and therefore we have no access to the type of graphics system usually developed in a protein crystallography lab. In addition to our need for molecular graphics, we also have an excellent environment for the establishment of such a facility. The University has recently established a Molecular Biology Computer facility whose director will oversee the installation of this molecular graphics system if it is funded. The proposed molecular graphics system would be integrated with the molecular biology computer system, providing expert day-to-day supervision and training for users. In addition, the University has an installed base of supercomputers and is presently installing a high speed digital phone system that will support rapid data communications on campus. The University has agreed to supply ample space, and $50,000 for renovations for the molecular graphics facility.